Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {0} \\ {-2} & {-2} \\ {-2} & {-1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {2} \\ {3} & {1} \\ {-1} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}-{2} & {0}-{2} \\ {-2}-{3} & {-2}-{1} \\ {-2}-{-1} & {-1}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {-2} \\ {-5} & {-3} \\ {-1} & {-1}\end{array}\right]}$